HeartEase Invitation
An offline discussion event for Onmyoji HeartEase players to meet with the game designers. Hangzhou The Hangzhou session happened around 2018.6.2.https://yys.16163.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5925509 Attendees Events Current World Summon Live PVP Mitama 10 Speed Challenge Trivia Question Session ;More "Duel! Heian-kyo" collabs. :More skins from the MOBA will arrive. ;More 5-star shikigami conversion tickets, like going to Shingan. :Will consider it. ;More rewards or exclusive stories for sixed and bio completed shikigami :Working on more stories for shikigami. ;Sidestories with other IPs. :Some IP collabs will be like this. ;Guild awakening mat missions should include material merging. :It's in the works. ;Raising chances of summoning a certain shikigami. In other words, select rate up. :When shikigami pool deepens, will consider a similar function. ;Ame Onna's slowing shouldn't pass through Seimei's shield. :There are no plans to adjust Ame Onna at this time. ;Chin's usefulness has decreased, adjust her or give compensation. :She's planned to be strengthened. ;Ten-pull for fragmented amulets. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. This is in consideration for new players. ;The team guild mission should be permanent. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. However we've noticed the pressure of guild missions, so we will optimise that. ;New raising systems, since old players have completed mitama sets. :We're making it right now! ;Games like this aim for min-maxing, but the control/resist formulae makes them feel insignificant. The gains from better resist and accuracy after reaching 100% lowers, and doesn't show their actual strength. :The cost of raising a shikigami is high, so we make balance changes with caution, especially to popular shikigami. ;Change the meta of PVP, high level PVP is all about RNG, and doesn't highlight the understanding of lineup dis/advantages. :The problem has been noticed, and there will be micro-balancing for this area. However, the product team do not wish for massive changes, but gradual progression. ;Strengthen the new SSR. :When new shikigami are released, everyone has no idea how to use them, which is why they feel weak. In reality, their niche was yet to be discovered. ;More friend spots. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. Mainly due to some technical limitations. ;Guild lottery feature, like the oiwai. Definitely needs a filter by merit and duel point condition. Rewards can be determined by the leaders. Mainly aimed at raising guild activity, and reward members that do more. :A very good idea, and will be suggested to the game planner overseeing guild system, we hope it has a chance to see the light of day. ;Top 10 players in guild medal accumulation should get extra rewards (can change depending on guild level). :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. ;More large-scale offline events like the Onsen one. :Definitely, it's already in planning. ;PVE mechanisms shouldn't dispel Shuten's buffs. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. Shuten is already strong, and there should still be mechanisms to restrict that. ;The timeliness of guild fostering information. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. Mainly due to some technical limitations. ;Raise the drop rates for Mitama 10/Sogenbi Foolery/Tako. :Generally speaking, the data for the core mechanisms of the game will not be easily changed in dramatic ways. They make up for the addition of new systems getting drops. ;Skin instances should add a scrollbar. :Suggestion has been received. With the addition of more instances, this does seem to be a need, we will investigate this possibility. ;Speed up the release of more story content. :We hope it will come out in a future version. Do not worry, the product team wishes for the plot of Onmyoji to be refined to the utmost before releasing to players. ;SP skins can be on sale in Shingan for limited time. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. ;Better skill descriptions, standardised mechanisms, better balance changes. :We are working hard at this, an improved version should be coming soon. ;Preview server should do its job. :Understood, this does indeed need more work. Thanks for the suggestion and understanding. ;Missed frames should have more methods of obtainment, some events like LBS Onio are hard to do for players. Players also play to collect. :Understood, we will continue to make available more ways of obtainment. ;Please invite more seiyu to the large-scale offline events. :This needs some luck. ;Sakuramochi will overflow but there also isn't enough to use at once. Raise the capacity and number that can be gained daily. Also, 5-to-1 ratio of exchange for sakuramochi in guild is too expensive. :Paper Doll system was brought online recently, we hope for the usage to become stable before making improvements, to avoid making changes too frequently. ;Paper Doll system is too slow. :Paper Doll system was brought online recently, we hope for the usage to become stable before making improvements, to avoid making changes too frequently. ;Add a friend support spot, then solo challenging can use 14 shikigami. :There are no plans to adjust it at this time. Lowering the difficulty is unfair to the players that have already passed it, please understand. ;More PVE mechanisms. :Some interesting instances are in the works. ;Strengthen Mannendake. :Grateful that you like the shikigami Mannendake, I also like him, due to the current appearance rate and win rate, he or the meta will be adjusted in future. ;Longer PVP period. :We did that before, but some players were dissatisfied. In reality it is hard to appease everyone, please understand. ;Sesshomaru in the Inuyasha collab. :Stay tuned. ;Shuten Doji skin. :He will. But it's responsible to Shuten for the skin to be polished before releasing it to everyone. ;Strengthen Ibaraki Doji. :It will be done at a suitable time. ;Tamamo no Mae male skin. :It's a secret. ;Koi no Sei skin. :It's a secret. ;Sakura no Sei skin. :It's a secret. Beijing The Beijing session happened around 2018.8.4. Question Session ;Figures :Shuten, Ibaraki, and Tamamo's figures are being designed. ;Sakuromochi :The system will stay as-is. ;Goryo :System will be upgraded, and get fancy skins, etc. ;Collab :Be excited. We can't share info. ;Event :New large-scale event, surpasses Super Onio. Will affect the story of Heian-kyo. ;PVP :Rewards will improve. Better rewards for the ones really involved in PVP. ;Future :Will look at the performance of shikigami strength, strengthening of older shikigami, and balancing of older shikigami. ;Gold Ofuda :It is a high-class currency, and definitely cannot be used to exchange some simple things. Relevant designs are already ongoing. ;Second Anniversary :New skin References